<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Build Him a Family by TheDisneyOutsider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788617">Let's Build Him a Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider'>TheDisneyOutsider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Found Family, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, One Big Happy Family, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Happy Hogan, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We need to be on the same page here, Tony Stark,” her eyes were piercing into him, and he could do nothing but nod. “Peter is a minor, he is under my care, there can be no more secrets. Not a single one.”</p><p>“I completely agree. Whatever you need, whatever you want, May.”</p><p>“If you are serious about this, and if we are going to let him continue doing this,” she waved her hands in the general direction of Peter’s room, “Then you need to be all in.</p><p>
  <b>Comfortember, Day 29: Create Something Beautiful</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Build Him a Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 29!! I can't believe this is the second last time I'll be posting for comfortember!! It has been a crazy month, and it went so fast!! Thank you to everyone who has been leaving me such sweet comments all month long!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tony Stark, you better not finish that sentence! He was a fourteen-year-old KID!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May was angry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> angry. Peter couldn’t remember another time she had ever looked this furious at someone in his entire life. The fact that half of that anger was being directed at him was terrifying. He felt bad that Tony was taking the other half right now, while he sat in his room, unable to even defend the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his fault anyway. It was him who didn’t want to tell Aunt May about Spider-Man. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> who kept the secret from her all these months. Sure maybe taking him across the world to fight in a war may not have been the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> judgment on his mentor’s part, but Peter could have said no. He had gone right along with it, and Tony had done nothing but attempt to keep him safe since then. He gave him a suit with every piece of protection known to man, he gave him Happy to watch over him, and in the last little while, he himself had been watching over him, taking him under his wing. They’d actually even started doing those lab days together like they had been telling May all along. It wasn’t all a complete lie. Mr. Stark did not deserve the fury that was May Parker right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had no right to keep this from me, I am his </span>
  <em>
    <span>guardian</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not you. What you did was illegal!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter couldn’t take it anymore, he pushed himself off his bed, and threw his door open, “It’s not his fault I wouldn’t let him tell you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter Benjamin Parker, if you don’t get back in that room your grounding is going to go from ‘the rest of your life’ to ‘death and beyond’, I swear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having the woman’s anger turned back on him drained him from all his bravery. He shot apologetic eyes towards Mr. Stark, squeaking as he stumbled back into his room and closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The yelling went on for another forty-five minutes, and Peter was impressed at the man for taking it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things got better. Tony was proud to admit that after his total and complete chew out by May Parker, one that Pepper had agreed he had deserved wholeheartedly, things did get better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and May had sat down after that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>calmly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and discussed exactly what they were going to do next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to be on the same page here, Tony Stark,” her eyes were piercing into him, and he could do nothing but nod. “Peter is a minor, he is under my care, there can be no more secrets. Not a single one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I completely agree. Whatever you need, whatever you want, May.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are serious about this, and if we are going to let him continue doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she waved her hands in the general direction of Peter’s room, “Then you need to be all in. I want him trained by the best, I want you involved, and watching out for him every step of the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a busy man, I get it. You have a lot on your plate. If you can’t agree to this though, then—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May, I agree,” he cut her off, “I completely agree. I’m ready, I’m willing. I already was, even before you knew. That suit, do you know what I put in that suit? He gets a scratch, I know about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her stare bore into him as if looking for any trace of insincerity, “And lab days. Those were real, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were real,” he confirmed with a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want him on a schedule,” she said firmly, “No jerking him around. Pick a day and stick with it. He is young, he needs consistency. Again, Tony, if you can’t handle—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about Tuesdays and Fridays? Decathlon is Thursday, May time is Wednesday nights when you have off. It will be perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May paused, and Tony could see the faintest smile forming beneath her hardened face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And maybe some weekends? Every second? I have a room for him, you can see it if you want, you know before we commit to anything, or before you—,” he felt the rambling kicking in, and he cut himself off abruptly. The sense that he was winning her over bringing unexpected nerves to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>May swallowed, nodding once, “We will need to be on the same page about rules. You may be a billionaire, playboy... well you know the line, but he is an impressionable teenager who craves consistency. You can’t just be buddies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want May.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>May pushed her apartment door open, immediately seeing Tony Stark and his head of security sitting shoulder to shoulder with her nephew. She sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, and I want the whole story </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What happened?” she sat on the coffee table across from her boy and cupped his swollen cheek gingerly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid was beating his head in more like,” Tony interjected, raising his hand up when the teen opened his mouth to defend, “Happy showed me the footage, Pete, so can it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony looked at her and his eyes showed nothing but worry and anger. Not anger toward Peter, but she feared for the livelihood of the kid who caused Peter any harm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, May,” Happy spoke up, “I scared the scumbag kid pretty badly. I swear if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> see him lay one finger on our kid again I’ll—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could have handled it!” Peter sighed deeply, throwing himself into the back of the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy was ten seconds away from popping a blood vessel when I got to him,” Tony patted his friend on the back, and May could now see the care in the other man’s eyes as well. The fact that he had called Peter ‘our kid’ also didn’t pass her by. Their kid, collectively, all of them looking out for him. Another man who was looking out for her kid with everything he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t set out with the intention of being late! There was a lot of crime tonight, it just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Peter sighed, flinching under the hard gazes of his aunt and mentor standing before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and in all that time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>two hours passed curfew</span>
  </em>
  <span> might I add, you didn’t once think of calling us to let us know you were hung up and would be back as soon as you could,” Tony raised an eyebrow. He was the bad cop to May’s good cop tonight. The roles often switched, and whenever he got in trouble it was the first thing he needed to sort out. Honestly, it was usually better when Tony played the bad cop. Not much, but slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have every notification known to man coming from my suit! I figured you’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Peter snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I figured you’d be the responsible teenager we know and let us know anyway,” Tony didn’t back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie,” May stepped in, grabbing his arm gently, “We are so proud that you care so much about other people, but you have to understand we worry about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter sighed, they were getting good at this, “I know. I’m sorry okay? I won’t do it again. Tomorrow night I’ll be home at eleven sharp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you will,” May nodded, “Because you’re grounded this weekend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much for good cop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What! May, c’mon. Besides, I’m supposed to be at Tony’s this weekend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you will be. Believe it or not, kiddo, you can be grounded just as easily at the penthouse as the apartment. No lab or gym time, or video games.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter whined, “I might as well just stay here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony clasped his heart, “Ouch kid, I guess the thrill of quality time with Tony Stark has officially worn off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man turned to May, and they shared a look as Peter pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the second you decided to team up with her your coolness rating dropped exponentially,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May smiled, “It’s okay, Tony. I haven’t been cool since he was eight. You get used to it. We only do what we do because we love you, honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too,” he mumbled as she planted a kiss on his cheek, and Tony clapped him on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>May watched with a wide grin as the youngest Barton kid wrestled Peter to the ground as the older ones cheered him on. She watched as Happy directed them, and made sure they were being safe, never once taking his eyes off of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned when Pepper handed her a glass of wine, sitting down beside her and smiling herself when she took in the scene, “I think Peter’s enjoying having some kid’s his own age to hang out with at these things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May nodded, “This is so different from the Christmases we are used to. Peter and I and some Chinese take-out. It was nice, but this—Peter seems so happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw Tony approaching them with Rhodey on his heels, “I’m telling you Honey-bear, the kid programmed this thing all on his own, didn’t even need my help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better watch out, Tones. That kid is going to be better than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will be,” Tony stated firmly, “There’s not a doubt in my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this guy says he’s not part of the dad’s club,” Clint smirked, still watching his own kids wrestling around. Everyone gave knowing smiles. Even May couldn’t disagree that Tony had changed so much since she had first met him. He was present, he was supportive, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter approached them a short time later, and May hugged him to her side, “Having fun?” she asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, still smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready for those archery lessons kid?” Clint called, having already rounded up his own kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Peter jumped up enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on then, Happy’s already down there setting things up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter raced out of the room with the other kids, and May shook her head fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s having fun,” Tony pointed out, and May noticed that they were left alone in the room now, Rhodey off to help Pepper in the kitchen, and everyone else went to witness the archery competition of the century.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It certainly seems that way,” May nodded, nursing her wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Tony pressed, steadying his gaze, “Are you having fun? You’ve been awfully quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May sighed contently, “I’m just taking this all in. It’s amazing really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony smirked, but confusion danced on his features, “What is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This family you’ve created for him. I thought it was just him and me, forever. You know? Or at least until he went off and started his own family. I didn’t think I was ever going to provide him any other sort of—but then you show up, and suddenly—wham—look at this! He’s got all these people who care about him. He’s got so much love. So many people looking out for him. I’m just so grateful to you. You stepped up, I didn’t think it was possible, but wow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony exhaled, grabbing May’s hand and looking directly into her eyes, “This wasn’t me.</span>
  <em>
    <span> You-</span>
  </em>
  <span> you let me in. You didn’t have to, you could have kept him away, you could have told me I had no rights. You could have done so many things differently, but you didn’t,” he breathed out a laugh, “This </span>
  <em>
    <span>co-parenting</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing. I thought it was ridiculous, the term alone, it's crazy, right? But it works, it’s working, I mean, I think it’s working?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May nodded, “It’s working. I thought I could handle him on my own when Ben died—I mean I had no choice, but I have to admit, it’s been nice having someone to lean on again. Someone who’s got my back, who’s got </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughter could be heard through the halls, and the overly excited group tumbled back through the living room, “These monsters decided they needed some fuel before they could compete,” Clint rolled his eyes, following the kids into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No cookies until after dinner!” Pepper shouted from within, “Peter! Put those down and grab an apple!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony and May chuckled, and May felt her eyes getting misty, “We sure created something beautiful, didn’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony sighed happily, “We sure did, Mrs. Parker.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please please fill my inbox tonight and let me know what you think of this!!!! </p><p>Also, just FYI, since the last time I did this I got basically no hits, but my last prompt tomorrow will be another chapter of my very first prompt 'Tony Stark Here to Pick Up Peter Parker Please.' So if you don't see my post tomorrow, check that out! I got very few comments when I posted chapter 2 of that fic so hopefully you can find your way there, and check it out tomorrow!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>